I'd Do Anything
by AnnaMarie23
Summary: InuKag Fluffy. Horrah. Fluff for all. Inuyasha and Kagome are up late one night thinking, and share a cute moment


****

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast (If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fan-fiction...), Nor do I own Simple Plan (Although they are a great band, if I do say so my self), Or this song. But I do own this fic! Aha! Take that!

**_Author's Note:_** My first fic, so please be nice. Not my first time writing though, so hopefully it will be half decent for ya. Any comments are really appreciated, constructive criticism is my friend. Flames are allowed (grabs fire extinguisher), but please verify it with _why_ you hate it so much. Or else... Inspired by a pastel painting I did... wasn't InuKag, but it still inspired this. Along with another story, but I won't bore you with that. One shot for now, unless I feel compelled to write more or requested otherwise. So, yeah, I think thats it. Enjoy!

__

**_

* * *

_**

_**I'd Do Anything**_

**__**

_**Another day is going by**_

_**I'm thinking about you all the time**_

****

It was the night of the full moon. The moon was a large dish in the sky, reflected onto the clear blue water of a nearby lake. The moon was radiating a white light, almost as bright as dayA bright, merry fire danced along a dry log as it was slowly devoured and turned into ash.Several bodies lay scattered on the damp grass, lulled to sleep by the slow, soothing sound of the water rushing over the rocks. All except one, which could be seen by any passer by, curled into a odd mechanism known as a sleeping bag. The young woman appeared to be asleep, but upon closer inspection, one could see that her deep chocolate eyes were open. They were clouded with thought and many different emotions, making them difficult to read.She readjusted the cover over her thin form and let out a quiet sigh, as to not wake her companions, especially the one with the sensitive ears of a dog.

_**But you're out there**_

_**And I'm here waiting**_

****

I know he won't come. He doesn't even love me. I'm just a jewel detector. A worthless jewel detector. I felt a cold tear slide down my cheek, and I wipe it away absently with the corner of my pyjama sleeve. Stupid girl. He has barely even spoken to me these past couple days. But he seemed so nice, so gentle, like he actually cared for me, like I meant something to him... Another tear slid slowly down my cheek, and it was completely ignored. I was too absorbed in my thoughts.

_**And I wrote this letter in my head**_

_**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**_

****

Nearby, the girls sworn protector sat in a tree, a red clad leg hanging absently over the bare branch. A sheathed sword was in his lap, and his silver hair was blowing in the soft summer breeze, sending a sent towards his sensitive nose, but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to analyse it betterThe boy sighed, and half closed his eyes, enjoying the scent, and wishing his sword was something (or someone else).

_**But now you're gone**_

_**And I can't think straight**_

****

Oh, Gods, I wish I could tell her... and hold her... I almost thought she was going to leave me, that last time she left through the well. The smell of her tears seems fresh in my nose. Oh how I hate to see her cry. How I hate knowing that I made her cry. I sighed, cursing my nature. That's right. _I_ did that to her. _I_ made her sad. I guess thats why she hasn't talked to me this last while, not that I blame her... I sighed deeply again, catching a scent in the air. Maybe that wasn't the memory I was reminiscing in... I jumped nimbly down from the tree, hoping to comfort the girl I was sworn to defend.

_**This could be the one last chance **_

_**To make you understand**_

****

I should have stayed home, shouldn't have come back. What are you saying? Contradicted another part of me argued. It's your fault the jewel broke anyway, and you know you need to come back here anyway. I sniffed quietly. As long as he's happy, that's all that really matters I

– My thoughts were interrupted by a calloused finger brushing my cheek. Wiping away my tears. I sniffed again quietly, finished feeling sorry for myself, already reaching my decision. He needed to be happy.

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

****

The owner of the hand spoke softly, gently, uncharacteristically,

"Hush, Kagome, don't cry, you know I don't like that..." The finger traced her jaw bone, tucked a rebellious lock of raven hair behind it's owners ear and finally settled in a comfortable position, cupping the girls pale cheek. In truth, he was torn up inside every time she cried. Kagome's face leaned into his palm, enjoying the warmth, even though the night was not cold.

She sniffed and hiccuped quietly, and responded, in an almost whisper, "...Sorry..."

"Keh. Idiot. Don't be sorry." He said gently, and removed his hand from her cheek, and placed it on her wrist instead and he pulled her into his lap.

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**_

****

I know I can't forget her. I tried. I need her with me. I know that now. I don't think I could bare to live without her...

"...Inu... yasha?" A melodic whisper reached my sensitive ears. As did her intoxicating scent which drifted to my nose on the breeze. I turned to mush inside. But many years of hiding my feelings revealed nothing to the frail human in my lap. I longed to let her know... but now was not the time, one day just not yet. I would tell her.

"Mhm? I mumbled, pretending like I wasn't enjoying her presence in my lap, even though I placed her there, but she didn't argue... She looked up to meet my eyes, gold mixed with chocolate, I felt like she was searching the depths of my soul. I had nothing to hide.

"What am I to you?" Kagome asked shyly as she snuggled into my lap, placing an ear on my chest. How many times had I already answered this question? Maybe she needed to be reassured... I placed a finger under her jaw and raised her face to look at mine.

_**I'd do anything **_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

****

"How many times have I told you?" Inuyasha said, a slight rumble rising in his chest, "You are more than that to me. Much more. I thought you would know that by now." His golden eyes never left hers and they were locked in a gentle stare.

" ...Tha-Thank you." Kagome said, the first to break the momentary silence. She flashed him a genuinely warm smile. She adjusted her body for a little until she was comfortable, her head leaning on his chest, comforted by his presence and his gentle heart beat. "And, are you happy?"

"More than you will ever know." Was his response. Whispered into her ear, his warm breath moist on her neck sending shivers up her spine. She sighed and snuggled in closer, as if that was possible. Inuyasha smirked at this response and kissed the top of her raven coloured head.

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Cuz I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

'I love you Kagome...'

_**Together we broke all the rules**_

_**Dreaming of dropping out of school**_

_**And leave this place **_

_**To never come back**_

****

_**So now maybe after all these years**_

_**If you miss me have no fear**_

_**I'll be here**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**_

_**And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything **_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Cuz I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

****

_**I close my eyes **_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**I try to sleep**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Nanana (...)**_

_**And I'd do anything for you**_

_**Nanana (...)**_

****

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything **_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Cuz I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

****

_**I'd do anything**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**There's nothing I won't do**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Cuz I know **_

_**I won't forget you**_

****

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Yep. Thats it. Very short. I'll probably add some more one day, but you can really see how the rest of the song fits in with everything about Inuyasha's point of view. To me it does anyway. I love that song in general too. Not a huge amount of fluff, I surprised myself there. Hopefully the PoV changes weren't too confusing... Umm, so yeah. Reveiw if you get a minute, I love to know what you think. 


End file.
